Notas de uma Mente Delirante
by misskrum
Summary: Aconselhar-te-ia a parar mas sabes que estás num ponto sem retorno. TRGW


**Nome do autor: **misskrum**  
Título: **Notas de uma Mente Delirante (e a sua inconsciente consciência)**  
****Ship: **Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley (é, outra vez o.o)**  
Género:** Angst**  
Classificação:** T**  
Sinopse: **Aconselhar-te-ia a parar mas sabes que estás num ponto sem retorno.  
**Observação: **Esta fic foi parte de uma original minha, mas depois do mini challenge da jeh eu reli e achei que fazia mais sentido ser TG x_x e é realidade alternativa porque finais felizes são o terror (L)

* * *

**Notas de uma Mente Delirante**  
(e a sua inconsciente consciência)_  
por misskrum_

Tudo o que consegues sentir é frio, e no entanto não sabes o que é o frio e muito menos sabes o que é sentir. Só consegues pensar que _sentes_ tanto _frio_ que os teus ossos endurecem, que as tuas mãos enregelam e que os teus dentes batem freneticamente.

Passas as mãos uma pela outra lentamente e ocorre-te que talvez se o fizeres mais rápido o frio desaparecerá, e tudo poderá voltar _ao normal_.

_Mas tu não tens a certeza e vives na incerteza da tua felicidade._

Como não tens outra opção viável e nada que eu faça te fará pensar de outra maneira, moves as tuas mãos frias uma contra a outra, uma vez mais. O movimento arrepia-te e tu só consegues mover as tuas mãos outra vez. A força é demasiada porque não estás habituada ao contacto físico, nem te lembras o que isso é. Faz muito tempo – demasiado tempo – desde que alguém se dignou a te tocar ou a te deixar tocar. Não sentes pele faz tempo, pelo menos alguma que não seja a tua. Não sabes, ou finges não saber, mas sentes falta de algum carinho.

_E a falta de alguém vai-te matando._

Moves outra e outra e outra e outra vez. Cada vez mais rápido, mais rápido, mais intensidade, mais rapidez, mais _calor_. Levas as tuas mãos à cara até ficares com marcas esbranquiçadas daquilo que ainda são os teus dedos. O contacto faz com que o calor se dissipe e se tu te _conseguisses_ lembrar do passado, saberias porque isso acontece.

_Mas se tu te conseguisses lembrar do passado não estarias aqui, e eu não existiria._

Voltas a mover as tuas mãos uma contra a outra e estás concentrada em algo uma vez mais na vida. Poderias ter pegado nas luvas que estão ao lado da tua cama, com o pequeno bilhete que diz para as usares quando está frio, naquela caligrafia leve que te faz tentar lembrar de alguma coisa que já foi tua. O problema é que tu não sabes o que aqueles símbolos unidos significam e continuas a ignorar-me. Os teus dedos já estão magoados mas tu não paras de os mover e de os colar, com toda a força, na tua cara.

_E fenómenos cíclicos tendem a te fazer sonhar. E sonhar é melhor que encarar a realidade, não achas?_

Finalmente te lembras da velha lareira e vais até lá. Pões as tuas mãos perto – mas não demasiado perto, porque ainda sentes frio, e quente e frio são coisas relativas para ti – e as tuas mãos aquecem, o teu corpo aquece. Sentes os teus ossos amolecerem e sentes-te sonolenta. As tuas mãos frias – ou seriam quentes? - já retornaram à sua cor normal. Dás um sorriso – o teu primeiro em dias – e levas as mãos à cara, a medo. Continuas a senti-las quentes porque todo o teu corpo está quente e tu sabes que isso é um mistério, agora, mas que não o foi um dia no passado. Apertas mais a tua cara até já estares lívida e ela continua quente. Enterras as unhas na tua própria carne – e na cara! – e continuas a sentir a tua face quente.

_Eu sei que ele te olha e sorri, porque chegaste a este ponto só por o negares._

Começas a te sentir doente de _calor_ e detestas as tuas mãos que não são frias como tinham de ser, e como sempre foram – pelo menos na tua curta memória. Atiras livros para a lareira com intenção de a apagar mas a única coisa que consegues é com que o fogo aumente e o calor aumenta, e tu sentes calor, e o frio é uma mera recordação do que foste num tempo indeterminado nos confins da tua memoria.

Atiras o copo e a garra de água para a lareira e a única coisa que consegues é te cortar e o fogo aumenta sempre, até te consumir devagar... Até seres pouco mais de cinzas.

_Aconselhar-te-ia a parar mas sabes que estás num ponto sem retorno._

Sentes-te a arder e sabes que és a culpada por fugires do frio, e era tão mais simples fingir que não te importavas com ele do que morrer assim, não achas?  
Quente, quente, quente.  
Ainda te lembras como era sentir frio?  
Talvez não, porque já não consegues sentir nada.

_Nem eu...!_

_Eu sei que ele é o frio que tiveste e que te marcou para sempre.__Ele era parte de ti. Ele é parte de ti. Ele será sempre parte de ti.  
Seria mais saudável simplesmente encarares isso, não achas? Porque é que o tentaste negar? Como é que chegaste a este ponto?_

Finalmente fechas os olhos, e tudo acabou.


End file.
